


Finding Out

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-06
Updated: 2000-11-06
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Josh learns CJ and Toby's secret.





	Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimers: The West Wing and it's characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this.

Rating: PG

Summary: Josh learns CJ and Toby's secret. (Sequel to Moonlight and Love Songs.)

 

CJ had been reading for almost an hour. She was very surprised that Toby had not interrupted her like he usually did. In the six weeks they had been married, they had developed quite a few patterns. One of which was that when she was reading late at night he would suggest she stop. She really found it very amusing. She knew that the only reason he did it was her pregnancy. She would never tell him, but she liked it when he tried to take care of her. She went back to her reading, and didn't look up again until he sat down on the couch beside of her.

"Did you finish what you were working on?" CJ asked.

"Yeah, I would have thought that you would already be asleep?" Toby said.

"Because of the trip tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"I'm fine." CJ said. "I can sleep on the plane."

"If you say so."

"I do."

Toby moved closer to her, and put his arms around her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"You are?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You've been very quiet tonight." Toby said.

"You really are sweet to worry about me." CJ said.

"It does worry me that I won't be with you tomorrow."

"It's just a trip to Miami. I'll be fine."

"It's also an overnight."

"And your point is?"

"I won't know how you are tomorrow."

"I'll call you." CJ said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite CJ's protests, Toby drove her to the White House the next morning. She quickly went to her office to pick up a few things she had forgotten. As she turned to leave, she saw that Toby had followed her.

"You're following me." She said.

"I wanted to say goodbye." Toby said.

"I'm just going for one day."

"I know that."

"Okay." CJ said. "I'm waiting."

"What?"

"I thought you were going to say goodbye." CJ said.

"I am." Toby said as he pulled her into his arms. "This is the first time that we have been apart since we were married."

"Yes it is." CJ agreed.

"It's not that it bothers me, it's just..."

"That I'm pregnant." CJ finished.

"Yeah."

"You know if you are this bad now, I really dread seeing how you will be when it's actually showing."

"What do you mean?"

"You're just a little protective, and once I'm showing I think you will be more protective."

"You are probably right."

"Oh, I know I am."

"CJ." Josh said from the door to her office. "We have to be at the cars in five minutes."

"Okay." CJ replied. "I have to go." She said to Toby."

"I know." He said, but he still didn't let go of her. "I love you." He said as his hand lightly caressed her stomach.

"I love you too." CJ said and kissed him.

"CJ." Toby said when she reached the door.

"What?" She said with a slight laugh.

"Take care of yourself."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know something, CJ?" Josh said after they were aboard Air Force One.

"I know many things Josh."

"You and Toby are a very cute couple."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you are. It surprises me how protective of you he has been since you got married. I guess marriage brought that out, because he wasn't that protective when you were just dating."

"Yeah." CJ laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trip to Miami went well. After the fundraiser, the President decided that it would be better to return to Washington rather than stay in Miami overnight.

"Have you called Toby?" Josh asked CJ just after Airforce One had taken off.

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"What did he say?" Josh wondered.

"He's going to stay at the White House until we get there." CJ said softly.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked as he started to notice how quiet she was.

"Yeah."

"You're certain?" Josh asked.

"Yeah." CJ said as she got up. "I'll be back in a moment."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When CJ sat back down she thought Josh was asleep. He was sitting with his eyes closed so there was nothing else for her to think. She was glad that he was asleep. She really was not feeling well at all. She didn't really want to explain to Josh that she wasn't feeling well. She leaned back and laid her hand against her stomach. She was feeling the sickest that she had felt during the pregnancy.

Josh woke up and noticed how pale CJ looked. "You really aren't okay, are you?" Josh asked, it was the first indication that he was awake.

"I'm fine, Josh." CJ said.

"No you're not. You look very pale."

"I do?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's what happens when you are unable to keep anything down."

"You're nauseous?"

"Yeah."

"How long has this been going on?"

"A couple of months." CJ said without thinking.

"A couple of months!?" Josh cried. "Does Toby know?"

"Yeah he knows." CJ laughed.

"CJ?"

"Josh, I'm fine really. I'm pregnant that's all it is."

"Really?" Josh asked. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you known?"

"The week before Toby and I were married." CJ answered.

"Wow, that explains why Toby has been protective of you."

"Yeah it does. And he's going to be even more so when we get home."

"Why?"

"I seem to be having a lot of morning sickness tonight." CJ said.

"Is there anything I can do?" Josh asked.

"No." CJ sighed. "Wake me up when we get home."

"Okay." Josh said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the White House CJ immediately went to Toby's office. He looked up when she knocked on the door.

"Hi, sweetheart." He said.

"Hi."

Hearing the exhaustion in her voice, he immediately looked up. "You okay?" He asked as he got up.

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Okay. Are you ready to go home?"

"Oh, yes."

"Just a minute." Toby said and he got his briefcase. "You're certain you are okay?" Toby asked as he put his arm around her.

"I'm just very tired."

"Okay."

"I told Josh. He said congratulations."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ went to bed as soon as they got home. It was about five minutes later when Toyb laid down beside her.

"You've been sick today, haven't you?" He asked when he saw that she was still awake.

"Yeah."

"Are you feeling better now?" Toby asked.

"A little." CJ replied as he brushed her hair back from her forehead.

"Go to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." Toby said.

"I hope so."

"I love you." Toby said.

CJ turned until she was facing him and then she laid her head against his chest. "I love you too." She smiled as she felt Toby stroking her hair. She was still smiling when she fell asleep.

The end.

 

 


End file.
